Two broken hearts
by fuuwindgoddess
Summary: *For the MKR holiday fanfic swap 2017 on Tumblr* Fuu loses everything and is bought by the king to live out her days as a servant. Oneshot.


A lone girl walked through the middle of a town where the bulidings were engulfed in flames and smoke filled the air. Her clothes were ripped and burnt, also her face was dirty. She was looking straight ahead with a blank expression on her face as if she was in complete shock. After a couple of steps, she tripped and fell to the ground. She didn't even attempt to get up, she just laid there and soon she began to cry. As she began to lift her head she could see someones feet as they were walking towards her. The person stopped in front of her and the girl slowly got up and sat on her knees. She looked up and noticed it was a man.

"What is your name child?" He asked in a calm voice. The girl seemed to hesitate at first, but soon opened her mouth to speak.

"Fuu." Her voice was low and sad. The man nodded then knelt down to look her in the face.

"How old are you Fuu?" He asked with not very much feeling behind it.

"I'm 14 years old." Fuu didn't hesitate at all this time. The man said nothing more just stood to his feet again.

' _What does he plan to do with me? Is he the one that did all this? Do I really even care? I've lost everything. My family, my home, I have nothing left_.' Fuu hung her head and looked at the ground. The man did not move he just stood there.

' _If he's going to kill me I wish he would do it soon so I can at least be with my family again_.' Fuu never thought in her whole life that she would ever feel so low as to not want to live anymore, but losing everything does that to even the happiest of people.

"Fuu I can take you away from all this and back to the castle to live out the rest of your days as a servant or you can stay here and possibly die, the choice is yours." He said looking down at her. Fuu's head shot up.

' _Is this man the king? Or maybe a knight of the king? What would he care about the life of a girl who has nothing from a small village as this_?'

"Make your choice quick Fuu because I'm not a very patience man." He stared down at her. Fuu stood up from the ground and looked at the man with a serious look on her face.

"I'll go with you." The man nodded and started walking away without another word. Fuu took that as a sign to follow him. She walked behind him in silence. Once they reached a carriage Fuu took a look back at her village. She could only see smoke and what was left of buildings.

' _Goodbye my beloved family. May you rest in peace.'_ She turned back around and was helped into the carriage.

When they arrived at the castle they got out of the carriage and servants quickly went up to the king and bowed.

"Take this girl and make sure to clean her up, then put her with the rest of the maidens. Also make sure the prince and princess do not see her."

"Yes your majesty." All the servants said while bowing. Once the king was out of sight they grabbed Fuu and ushered her away into the castle in the opposite direction as the king. They cleaned her up and put her in clean clothes. Then they took her down to a room where more girls were and they seemed to very in age. Most were crying and looked to be afraid. All the girls were lined up and they put Fuu in the same line. Fuu took one glace to the girls next to her but her eyes snapped forward when the king entered the room.

"You were all brought here to be servants. So forget about your old life because from now on this is your life. This will be your payment for me saving you from a dreadful life that I'm sure you all would of had." This made some of the girls whimper. Fuu remained calm, though she felt bad for the other girls. The King started from one end and looked each girl over. Fuu was the last one in her row. He looked her over more longer then the others which she thought was odd. He then left Fuu and went over to a lady then wispered in her ear. The king stood in front of the girls once more

"This is where you all will live until I think you are all ready to serve this castle. The servants will now take you to your rooms." Servants took the girls to there rooms but the one that had Fuu's arm lead her to the king.

"Fuu you have been chosen to be a servant to Prince Ferio my son. You are by far the most beautiful and most calm. You will have way more training then the others." Fuu looked at the king with a puzzled look.

 _'Why would the prince need a personal servant that was female? Or does the king have more in mind?'_ She didn't have anymore time ponder it because the king turned away to leave without another word and the servant took her by the arm leading her away. Fuu was lead down halls that were dark, but somehow the servant knew exactly where to go. After a bit of walking they ended up in front of a door. The servant opened the door and motioned Fuu to go in. Fuu went in then turned back to the servant smiling.

"Thank you." Fuu said with complete honesty. The servant frowned then started slowly closing the door.

"You may come to regret telling me that. Get some sleep, training starts very early in the morning." The servant shut the door all the way leaving Fuu alone with her thoughts. Fuu's smile turned to a frown and she headed to the bed that had a candle on a night stand next to it. She crawled into bed and blew the candle out. Fuu tried to push away sad thoughts so she could sleep, but the more she laid there in the dark the more strongly they came to her. After a couple hours she finally managed to fall asleep. The next morning Fuu awoke with a start. She started crying and brought her knees to her body laying her head on them. She stayed like that until the servant from last night opened the door and came right in. When Fuu looked over at her she could see the surprize in her face.

"So your awake. That certainly makes things easier." Fuu didn't say anything just took her legs away from her body and slipped out of the bed. No words were said while the servant helped Fuu put on some clothes she had brought for her. Once the servant was done she headed for the door.

"Please follow me." Fuu nodded then walked over to the servant while she was opening the door.

"May I please have your name? It would make things a lot easier." Without turning around the servant spoke.

"It's Mary." Mary opened the door. "Now come Fuu, we have many things to do today."

"Yes Ms. Mary." Again neither said a word as Fuu followed Mary to her training.

Days seemed to past quickly and soon a year had past. Fuu was now 15 years old and doing well in her training. She wasn't allowed to leave the castle, at least the parts of it they let her go to. Fuu longed to see the outside world once more and she hoped she would once she was a servant to the prince. A lot of the other girls looked up to Fuu. Fuu would always have a kind word for them and a friendly smile. Sometimes when she was allowed she would sing them all beautiful songs and it would always seem to calm them. Lots of the girls by now had already become servants and Fuu was mostly alone, but some would come to see her.

The last couple of days Mary started teaching Fuu piano, though she did know how to play some already. Mary told her that the prince liked the sound of the piano and this was why she must learn. Fuu thought it was a bit silly, but she didn't really mind because she loved playing the piano. One evening when Mary brought Fuu to practice the piano Mary had left her alone. Fuu sat there waiting for Mary to return then decided instead of sitting there with nothing to do she would play a song that her mother taught her. When Fuu first put her fingers on the keys she hesitated afraid the song would make her sad, but she soon shook the thought away and began to play. The beauitful sound of the piano filled the room and instead of Fuu feeling sad the song filled her with happy memories of her mother.

Elsewhere Ferio was walking around the castle. He wasn't allowed to be in the part he was now, but now that he had the chance since his dad was away on bussiness he wouldn't miss this opportunity to see what his father was hiding. Ferio made sure to stay out of sight so no one would see him. Suddenly Ferio could hear piano music being played. At first he thought maybe it was his sister, but the song didn't sound like anything she played. He got closer to the sound while avoiding a soldier or two.

 _'Good thing I'm not an intruder. Thought father would hire better soldiers then this.'_ Ferio thought while rolling his eyes. When Ferio reached the room where the music was coming from he could hear a girls voice singing a song. When he looked around the corner he saw that the girl singing was the one playing the piano as well. Ferio thought the girl was beautiful and her playing was drawing him in which made him forget why he had came down there at all. Just when he was about to go into the room and speak with the girl a soldier came up from behind him, covered his mouth and dragged him away. Fuu stopped playing and looked towards the door way thinking she heard something, but when she saw no one she turned back towards the keys and that's when Mary came back into the room. The soldier dragged Ferio back to his room and Ferio was not happy.

"What do you think your doing?!" He said in an angry voice.

"I should be asking you that question. You know your not suppose to be down there."

"Why not? What is my dad hiding? and why was there a girl down there I've never seen?" Ferio said all those things with his fists balled up.

"She is just a servant nothing to concern yourself with."

"Then why." The soldier cut him off before he could say another word.

"Go to bed Ferio and don't go back down there again. You know you father well be furious if he knew you had been down there." Ferio was going to say more but the soldier left before he could.

"AHHH! I'm so tired of being left in the dark." Ferio went to bed after his angry burnt off. When he closed his eyes he saw the girl playing the piano

 _'I hope I can meet her one day.'_ was the last thing he thought before he drifted off to sleep. The next morning he tried to go back to the area where the girl was but there was way more soldiers, so he had no choice but to give up.

A year had gone by since Ferio's encounter with Fuu and with the pasting of the year came the unexpected death of the Princess. Everyone mourned her death greatly, but not as much as Ferio. He didn't take it very well at all, going so far as to locking himself in his room for days without eating. Though Fuu was kept from knowing much of anything that went on in the castle she did end up hearing about the princess's death and even though she didn't know her it sadden her. About a month went by after the princess's death and the king called for Fuu to finllay take her place as Ferio's servant as he felt Ferio needed her now most of all. The King personally took Fuu to Ferio's room to meet him. When they entered the room together Ferio had his back to them looking out the window not even turning around to look at them.

"Ferio I have a personal servant just for you. Her name is Fuu and she will be serving you from now on." The king said. Ferio didn't say anything he just sighed. Fuu walked over but stopped half way. She bowed.

"Nice to meet you Prince Ferio, I look forward to serving you." Fuu could feel the sadness coming off of him, she knew it all to well. Ferio finally turned around but looked compeletly past Fuu and looked to his father.

"I don't need a servant father. Please take her away." For some reason Ferio's words stung Fuu's heart.

"Ferio I miss her too but you are a prince and one day your going to need to take over in my place. So you need to stop with this childish attitude." The king said in a harsh tone. Ferio glared at him then turned back around. Fuu looked over at the king and he waved her over. Fuu walked over and they immediately left the room.

"Please look after my son. I'm sure he will come around eventually." Fuu could hear the sound of caring in his voice that she had never heard from him before.

 _'It must mean he cares for him very much, even if he trys to hide it.'_ Fuu thought. The king had a servant come over and show Fuu to her new room.

Fuu tried several times through out the next couple weeks to get Ferio to speak to her and get him to leave his room but every time she tried he was either in bed or by his window staring out it. She was at least happy he was eating and drinking what she would leave for him. Fuu had personally made tea and was bringing it up to him on a tray. She knocked on the door and slowly went in.

"Excuse me Prince Ferio I have some tea for you." Fuu saw him by the window where he was most days. She went over to a table that was in the middle of the room and put the tray down upon it. She poured tea into a cup.

"This tea is very tasty and is good at calming the mind." She looked over at Ferio and he hadn't even moved an inch. She didn't know how much longer she could take the silent treatment from him. She walked over to him and slowly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please Prince Ferio have some tea and talk with me. It could do you some good." She said in a sweet voice. Ferio put his head down, but didn't make any move to turn around to her. Fuu sighed softly. She took her hand away from his shoulder then lightly took his hand in her's.

"I know what it's like to lose family, it's one of the worse feelings in the world. Though I'm sure your sister wouldn't want you to live like this, I know I didn't really know her but I'm sure she would want you to be happy." Fuu didn't move her hand away just lightly squeezed his hand and to her surprise he squeezed her hand back. Before she knew it Ferio quickly turned around and hugged her. He put his head on her shoulder and began to cry. Fuu stood there wide eyed at first but soon put her arms around him. Her eyes began to fill with tears as well as all the emotions she tried to hide the last two years finally came to the surface.

"I'm sorry." Ferio said in a muffled voice. Fuu sniffled.

"It's quite alright." She hugged him a bit tighter.

"How can you be so nice to me after I've treated you so coldly?" More of Ferio's tears fell wetting her shoulder.

"Your hurting, it's only natural to try to close people off from you. It's your way of grieving, but I have to say it's nice to hear your voice." Fuu smiled and sniffled. Fuu swore she heard him chuckle lightly.

"Thank you. I hadn't realized how much I needed this, it's nice." Ferio started loosen his grip around her and began to lift his head. Fuu followed suit and let go of him. They moved away from each other a foot or two and lifted their heads the meet each others gaze. They stared at each other for a bit then Ferio reached up and wiped the tears from Fuu's checks. Fuu couldn't help but blush. Ferio gave her a gentle smile. Then Ferio came to a realization.

 _'Isn't this the girl I saw playing the piano?'_ Fuu became a bit confused when Ferio just stared at her.

"Is something wrong Prince Ferio?" Ferio quickly got out of his funk and decided it was best not to say anything about his encounter with her over a year ago.

"No I'm fine. How about we have some of the tea you brought and have a chat. I think talking with someone would do me some good like you said." He went over to the table and pulled out one of the chairs for her and she gladly took a seat. He then sat in the one across from her.

"And Please Fuu just call me Ferio." He smiled. Fuu blinked then smiled back.

"Okay I will, Ferio." They stayed and chatted for hours only stopping to get food and relieve themselves when needed. As days went by the more time they spent together, both being anxious to see the other. Ferio began to go out of his room more and more. They would take walks together, go to the library and he would show her places around the castle she had never been. When Ferio was finally up for it he took Fuu into town which made Fuu very happy that in turn made Ferio happy. Ferio did eventually tell Fuu about the time he saw her playing the piano in the place he wasn't suppose to go. After that Fuu gave him his own personal concert which he enjoyed very much.

Half a year went by and the kings health began to deteriorate. On the kings last days Ferio came in a lot and talked with his dad about the kingdom and how he would take over once he was gone. In Ferio's fathers last hours he confessed about all the girls that he took from villages that were war torn or ransacked and burned down by bandits. He told him that he really wanted to help them but it was also to find him a wife because he knew that his health was fading even back then. The king wanted to make up for all his wrong doing and make sure Ferio was well taken care of.

"I hope you can forgive me Ferio for not being a good father to you and your sister." Ferio took his father's hand in his and smiled.

"I forgive you father and I love you." Tears ran down the kings face.

"And I love you my son." Those were the last words that the king spoke as his eyelides closed for the last time. The next couple of days were hard for Ferio as they lay his father's body to rest next to his mother and sister. But he knew he wasn't alone because he had Fuu by his side. Ferio soon took the throne and swore to do things differently then his father starting with giving all the girls his father brought to the castle a chance to live there lifes as they see fit. This included Fuu, but he took her aside privately. Ferio took Fuu's hands in his.

"Fuu you've helped me so much that I really don't think anything I could do would ever be able to repay you, but I at least want to do this for you. You've suffered so much, but somehow was able to be so strong, I will always admire you for that."

 _'Why is this beginning to sound like a goodbye?'_ Fuu gave him a worried look.

"I want to give you a chance to live a life you desire. You can go anywhere you like. Play the piano for people, have a library, hell you can even have a cottage just spending your days sipping tea and reading books. I'll help you in anyway I can I just want you to be happy." Fuu could feel Ferio's honest feelings and it warmed her heart. Before she could give him an answer Ferio spoke again.

"I love you Fuu and I'll always be grateful you came into my life." Ferio pulled Fuu close and kissed her forehead tenderly. Once Ferio took his lips off Fuu's forehead she gently pushed him away. She then grabbed his face with both hands and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"I don't need to leave because I can do all the things you described. I can play piano for people, I can have a library and I can definitely sip tea while reading a book. The best part is I can do all that with you by my side. You and me don't have any family left we are all that's left. So I want you to be my family and I hope you'll let me be yours because I'm not going anywhere." Fuu did something next Ferio didn't see coming. She brought his face to hers and softly kissed his lips. When she pulled away Ferio's eyes were wide. Fuu took her hands away from his face and smiled.

"I love you Ferio. Let's stay by each others sides for the rest of are days." Tears filled Ferio's eyes as he smiled. He pulled Fuu into his embrace and they held each other like there lifes depended on it. They only pulled away enough to be able to kiss. The kiss was filled with there undying love for each other.

They spent the rest of there days loving one other and it showed. They not only were able to help heal each others hearts but they also healed the kingdom as well. Loved by all they ran the kingdom with grace and compassion that would be remebered for all time. But most of all they would always be remembered for the love the shared for one other.


End file.
